Oil well logging has been known for many years and provides an oil and gas well driller with information about the particular earth formation being drilled. In conventional oil well operations (during well drilling and/or after a well has been drilled), a rigid or non-rigid conveyance device is often conveyed in a wellbore. For example, in logging operations, a sensor may be conveyed into a borehole and used to determine one or more parameters of interest of the formation. Another example is well intervention operations where the conveyance device is intended to perform operations other than logging, such as perforating, cleaning, milling, cutting, shifting valves, fishing, etc. Communication channels between the conveyance device and its surface acquisition and control equipment provide for the exchange of information and operational commands. During conveyance of the tool into and out of a well there is ample opportunity for the tool to become stuck. This is particularly true in deviated wells.